In recent years, along with the computerization of business, a large number of electronic documents are being used. For this reason, the importance of an image recognition technique, such as OCR (Optical Character Reader or Optical Character Recognition), as a technique of converting paper documents into electronic documents, is increasing.
Here, in order to recognize a document using such an image recognition technique, it is necessary to set a general logical structure model in such a way as to correspond to a logical structure of a document which is to be a subject of recognition. For example, in a case of handling a new form due to the appearance of a new client, the general logical structure model is updated in such a way as to correspond to a new logical structure.
In JP-A-2006-352290, a technique is disclosed wherein a scenario compilation apparatus connected to a communication instrument compiles a scenario for testing the communication instrument, based on signals actually transmitted and received by the communication instrument in operation.
However, with the above previously known technique, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to allow a user to avoid an occurrence of an inconvenience that accompanies the update of the general logical structure model. That is, in the event that the update of the general logical structure model is not carried out appropriately, there is a danger that a recognition of an already existing document will cease to go smoothly, and may become a cause of trouble if the user does not notice the problem when starting an operation.